


Art for "The View From The Mountain" by Nympha Alba

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [7]
Category: A Room With a View - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: paperlegends, Dragons, Fanart, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "The View From The Mountain" by Nympha Alba, created for Merlin Paper Legends Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The View From The Mountain" by Nympha Alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The View from the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947830) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



**Title: Art for "[The View From The Mountain](../947830/chapters/1851780)** ", a [paperlegends](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) big bang by [Nympha_Alba](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Artist:**[alby_mangroves](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin / A Room With A View  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Characters:**  Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Aithusa  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Media:** Conte Crayon and charcoal on paper, watercolour paints and pencils  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:** Historical AU. It's 1910 and what is left of the once powerful magical ruling class is a tired, conventional aristocracy who have let their magic slip. Merlin Emrys, pressured by expectations, travels to Italy and Switzerland to find himself. Instead he finds Arthur Pendragon, but in the end that may amount to the same thing.

(Based on E.M. Forster's  _A Room With a View_.)  
  
Notes: THIS STORY. THIS STORY, PEOPLE. I'm not even sure I can coherently express my love for it. [Nympha_Alba](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) you had me totally wrapped around your finger with this one. A Room With A View AU, I MEAN, I ASK YOU. And what you wrote. Seriously, it's thrilling and painful and so very, very beautiful. You scaled your own mountains to write it, and I know you weren't at all sure if you could, but oh my god, am I ever glad you did. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to work on this story with you. I love it so much ♥  
  
Big thanks also to [Amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) and [Altocello](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) who Beta'd most of these with lightning speed, and to [](http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/profile)[ **nu_breed**](http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/)  for the moral support! YOU GUISE. <333

 

 

 

 

**1\. Cover Art**

         

 

**2\. Dividers**

 

 

**3\. Lovely Evening**

 

 

**4\. Happiness Less Real Than Sadness**

 

 

**5\. Mine**

 

 

**6\. Can't Let You Go**

 

 

**7\. Aithusa**

 

 

 

 

 

**Thanks for looking!**

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/32216.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
